


【水蓝】“教师节快乐。”

by emmahh0409



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 水蓝 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahh0409/pseuds/emmahh0409
Summary: ABO





	【水蓝】“教师节快乐。”

“教师节快乐。”

冒泡赛刚结束两天，队伍光速给队员放了假，毕竟马上就是S赛了，最近队伍状态起伏比较大，这一次休假后就是紧张的集训生活了。  
宿舍很快便人去楼空，只剩下了下路组两个弟弟，标记过的AO经常需要对方的信息素抚慰，可是最近训练委实太过紧张，又关系到S赛门票，两个人已经很久很久没有做过了。  
所以在宋义进和姜承録与他们告别，并对他们报以一个意味深长地笑容之后，喻文波就直接把人带进了他们一起生活过许久的屋子。  
算算日子，也确实快到王柳羿的发情期了。

喻文波凑上去亲王柳羿，那人用手抵着他的胸口，下意识就要推，却轻易被制住了，喻文波捏起那双不老实的手，攥在手心里，手的主人大约是有些害怕，指尖微凉，微微卷曲着。喻文波安抚性地慢慢将那双修长的手展开，然后用自己的手填满了指缝的空隙，与他十指相扣。  
这下那人不挣了，喻文波的手是热的，就像个小火炉子，那手和他握在一起，不知怎地就让人安心，让他安心接受了对方伸进来的舌头，任他扫过自己的有些敏感的牙齿，咬着自己的舌尖，扯着把舌根都吸得发麻。  
松开时王柳羿脸已经红透了，眼睛都泛了水光，看上去好委屈，身子也软得没力气，整个人要挂在喻文波身上。  
喻文波顺势将人整个抱起来，突然的失重让王柳羿习惯性地用腿环住了alpha的腰，胳膊也搂紧了。喻文波托着王柳羿的屁股揉了两下，那里软软的，王柳羿哪都瘦，偏偏那里肉乎乎的，软得很。  
王柳羿难耐地喘了两声，正午的日光正顺着窗户照进了屋子，整个屋子亮堂堂的，他们却在做这么私密的事，是不是有点太超过了？小omega害羞地把脸埋进了alpha的肩窝里。  
“蓝哥，你是不是不爱我了？”喻文波手上的动作不停，把身上的omega揉得一抖一抖，语气却委屈的不行，“怎么不让我亲，也不让我摸？”  
“不是。”王柳羿脸还低着，声音有些闷闷地扫在喻文波脖颈上，“我还没有到发情期，又还是白天……白日宣淫，是不是有点太淫荡了？”  
喻文波听的好笑，他还当是怎么了，原来是害羞了。在床上，他最喜欢他蓝哥这性格，他们明明都做了那么多次了，连生殖腔都吃过自己的那活儿好几次了，腺体也被自己咬过，整个人已经完完整整地都是他的了，结果每次上床的时候还这么容易害羞，好像没被肏过一样。  
喻文波笑他：“咱们第一次上床不就是在白天？S冠第二天咱们在宾馆的床上滚了一天，那信息素，要不是宾馆通风系统好，只怕全世界都要知道冠军下路夺冠后在宾馆做了一天爱了。”  
喻文波把王柳羿放到床上，整个人压上去，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，说话都带着气音：“而且那时候蓝哥好主动，自己坐上来吃我，还让好弟弟肏坏他……”   
王柳羿急了，凑上去堵喻文波的嘴，结果又被人压着吻。喻文波轻车熟路地脱干净了王柳羿的衣服，脱内裤的时候，果不其然摸到了一手黏糊糊的水，喻文波松开了已经被吻到勃起的人，沾了一手水去抹王柳羿的脸，再把手指送到王柳羿微微张开的嘴里，模仿着抽插的动作让他舔。  
“你看，你还说没发情呢，没发情都这么湿，要真发情了，是不是要吸干我？”  
今天喻文波的骚话是真的多，王柳羿被他气急了，一生气又要挣，却被喻文波一巴掌打在肉乎乎的屁股上，凶巴巴地说：“别闹。”  
这下安静了，被打屁股虽然不疼，但这哄孩子一般的动作和语气实在是太羞人了。  
喻文波也把自己衣服脱了，露出早已经勃起的性器，原本绵软的海绵体此刻已经胀了起来，紫红色血脉喷张，是足以让所有omega吞口水的尺寸。  
喻文波没急着肏进去，今天是个高兴的日子，他总想着，得先让他蓝哥快乐。他把他的蓝哥按在床上，俯下身子去舔omega红艳艳的乳尖。那里是真的认主，喻文波仅仅只是看了那一眼，两个小红果就硬了起来，随着omega的呼吸一颤一颤的，等着alpha的品尝。  
喻文波毫不客气地含了进去，他们做过无数次了，就算是比赛期间不能肏进去，ao相互的抚慰也是少不了的。怎么玩儿那乳尖最能让omega发出好听的声音他最清楚不过。  
他用牙齿咬着硬鼓鼓的小红果，轻轻扯着往外拉，果不其然听到了王柳羿带着鼻音的轻喘。就像是得到了鼓励的小孩，喻文波愈发玩儿得卖力，对着那红果子又吮又吸，像要嘬出点什么似的。  
可这个人简直坏极了，故意就对着一边玩，另一边偏偏坏心地不去管，碰也不碰一下。被含得愈发得趣的omega只觉得一边舒服得快要被含化了，另一边却又麻又痒，空虚得不行，只想也被人好好吃一吃才行。  
“嗯……喻文波，你动动啊，你动动另一边啊。”那呻吟已经带上了哭腔，细长的手指急着去捉喻文波的手，引他到胸前好好碰碰已经硬得发疼的乳尖。  
喻文波笑得跟狗似的：“怎么？又不害羞了？”  
喻文波偏偏不遂他的意，拉着omega的手放到胸前：“你自己摸。”  
王柳羿觉得自己又无法控制自己的身体了，上床的时候喻文波的声音总好像带着什么催眠术，只要一开口，王柳羿的理智就被他夺走了。他说什么自己都能做，他要什么自己都能给。  
他想被蛊惑了似的，好听话地按喻文波说的去摸自己的乳尖，被恶意冷落了许久的地方轻轻一碰就舒服地呻吟起来。什么害羞都被抛到脑后了，他将两个小豆拨来拨去，却还觉得不够，用两个手指攥着捏，又学着喻文波的样子将乳尖往外拉。“嗯嗯啊啊”地喘个没完。  
喻文波亲亲王柳羿因为害羞紧闭的眼睑：“蓝哥，你自己摸自己的样子真好看。”  
那人的脸更红了，装作听不见的样子不去理他。  
喻文波把恋人的双腿抬起，架到肩上，俯身去看即将吃下自己性器的另一张小嘴，那里已经被刺激得发情了，小穴一开一合地打着颤，露出里面粉嫩的软肉，打碎了蜜罐子似的往外流着水，把身下浅色的被褥都润湿了。  
喻文波凑过去亲他小穴旁的软肉，发情的omega流出的水是甜的，平时信息素是打湿了的桂花香，发情的时候浑身就像金秋产的桂花蜜，喻文波忍不出舔了进去，仅仅只是舌尖，那人就发出了一声高亢的呻吟，小穴缩得更厉害，好像舌尖都舍不得放开。  
喻文波吻技高超，吻下面这张嘴的时候也能让王柳羿舒服得不行，他的性器本来就已经半挺着，喻文波在他后面又舔又咬，两边的乳珠又被自己捏在手里玩，他只觉得浑身越来越热，性器颤了几下就射了出来。  
他们最近忙于训练，每天起床就是rank，rank完了倒在床上就能睡着，根本没什么时间处理自己的欲望，这下可是射爽了，浓稠的精液一波一波地糊在小腹上，被喻文波好玩儿似的往他嘴角抹。  
屋子里的桂花香骤然炸开了，这次是彻底发情了。  
王柳羿觉得浑身都好热，脑子也好热，热得他都没办法思考。蜜罐子砸碎了，一波一波往外流着水，那小嘴饿极了，一开一合地咂着，就想着被喻文波喂进来。  
喻文波搂着自己的omega，欣赏着他眼角眉梢染了红，入目一片艳色。  
“蓝哥，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
王柳羿哪里还能思考这个，只觉得后穴越来越空虚难受，急得眼泪都出来了，他急着蹭着喻文波，拉着喻文波的手去摸他的小穴：“你摸摸啊……喻文波你摸摸啊……”  
他的alpha一点也不急：“今天是教师节啊。我该祝你节日快乐。”  
身下的人动作停了停，似懂非懂，歪着头看他。  
“蓝哥在床上教了我这么多，我得叫你一声王老师啊。”说着，喻文波扶着自己早已硬得发胀的性器肏进了那温热湿润的小嘴。  
“啊……！”王柳羿被突然的进入刺激得叫了起来，喻文波的话他听明白了，他觉得喻文波好坏，真是太坏了，他怎么总有这么多批话，眼泪像是被打开了闸，顺着白净的脸庞留下来，真是再也关不住了。

其实他们刚在一起的时候，喻文波根本没有这么会。  
那时候他真是个弟弟，S冠第二天一大早，喻文波就分化了，大概是因为头一天过于兴奋，他们带的普通抑制剂完全失效，原本就互有好感的ao根本不用过多言语就贴在了一起。  
刚刚分化的alpha抱着自己爱了好久好久的omega急得要哭，alpha欲望来得又快又急，闻着空气中弥漫的新鲜的桂花香那活儿就硬得更厉害，可他什么都不会，别人都说他是批话少年，但其实喻文波内心纯洁的一批，连片都不怎么看，这会儿性器硬得发疼也只能搂着自家的哥哥蹭一蹭。  
“蓝哥，怎么办啊？你教教我好不好？”  
弟弟一如既往地遇事不决问蓝哥。可是这怎么教啊？王柳羿叹了口气，他也没和alpha做过，但是喻文波都说了，他也要尽到一个哥哥的责任。  
当时他拉着喻文波到床上，用嘴帮弟弟口出来一次，成年alpha的尺寸大得惊人，等喻文波好不容易射出来，王柳羿只觉得腮帮子都酸了。  
怎么有的人可以第一次就这么久的啊？  
刚发情的alpha一次根本不够，脸颊通红的弟弟很快又硬了，拉着王柳羿的手哀哀地叫蓝哥，那张动情的脸让王柳羿根本无法拒绝。  
喻文波什么都不会，王柳羿就只能自己做，他当着喻文波的面扒开自己的小穴做着扩张，感受着身体一波一波往外流水，他扶着喻文波的肩膀坐下去，他本来就是omega，是个体力渣，坐下去的时候腰都软，还要逞强做大哥哥，一点一点去吃又硬又粗的性器。  
太累了，他动不了了，连磨都磨不动了。  
“你动动啊？你动一动啊。”王柳羿眼睛都红了，含得满满当当的小嘴明明舒服得不行，可是还不够啊，他还想要那个嘴里的东西狠狠地肏他，打在他的敏感点上，肏进他的生殖腔里，射他一肚子精液。  
舒服得傻了眼的弟弟终于舍得动一动了，一下一下毫无章法和技巧地打在他敏感的内壁上。

当时那么可爱的喻文波怎么就不见了呢？  
王柳羿迷迷糊糊想着最近几次他们的性爱，喻文波就好像魔术师，能把他用了20年都好好的身体玩儿出花来。每次都能让王柳羿理智全无。前后都高潮得一塌糊涂。  
所以就怕了，害羞了，总要等着晚上或者发情的时候再做，这样还能把在喻文波身下那样淫荡的自己掩盖于夜色或归结为发情。

现在的喻文波真的好凶，就像此刻，喻文波将他的身子折起来，狠狠地肏进来，九浅一深，这身子他熟了，每次都重重碾过敏感点，让他一阵一阵发抖，只能搂着他的肩膀哀求他慢一点。  
过去的时候，喻文波要进他的生殖腔，眼睛都会发红，小alpha听说过，生殖腔被破开的时候是很痛的，那时候喻文波总是怕他疼，只是小心地蹭。只有王柳羿点了头，让他用力点，对他说弄疼他也没关系，在他耳边一遍一遍说爱他说好喜欢喻文波，喜欢到弄疼他也喜欢。这样的荤话说了一大堆，喻文波才会抱着他小心地肏进去，然后不停地吻着他因疼痛而苍白的脸颊，一动也不敢动，只是一遍一遍说着蓝哥我错了。  
现在的喻文波早就不会那样了，他搬走了以后，在空出来的墙上给王柳羿安了个大的穿衣镜，高振宁总笑王柳羿臭美，其实这镜子根本就是给喻文波准备的。  
喻文波喜欢从背后肏王柳羿的生殖腔，更喜欢看王柳羿被肏进生殖腔时候的表情，那时候的王柳羿总会挺直自己纤长的脖子，毫无顾忌地呻吟出声，脸上的表情又痛又爽，仿若垂死的天鹅，好看极了。  
喻文波就着后入的姿势把已经被肏软了的王柳羿抱了起来，按在穿衣镜上，冰冷的触感让omega的后穴急速收缩，夹得自家alpha差点精关失守，喻文波又拍了拍王柳羿的小屁股，让他放松点。他将自己的性器整根抽出，然后抵着王柳羿整根肏了进去，狠狠碾在腔口上，快要射精的alpha肏得更快更急，一下一下打在生殖腔上，打开那个omega更隐蔽的入口，将自己埋了进去，又干了几下，将热滚滚的精液尽数射在那个隐秘的腔体中。  
王柳羿被烫得又射了出来，趴在光滑的镜面上不住地喘息，他好累，腿和腰都被肏得又酸又软，镜面滑溜溜的无法借力，一阵一阵地想往下滑，幸好有喻文波在后背撑着他。  
他是喻文波的omega，早就被玩儿出花来了，他扭过头去索吻，脸颊还带着潮红，睫毛湿漉漉的，挂着因过度的快感而流出的泪珠。  
这是喻文波喜欢的样子，不如说王柳羿怎样都是喻文波喜欢的样子。  
两个人在房间里疯狂做爱，把屋子弄得一片狼藉，整个屋子都是两人信息素的味道，喻文波直把王柳羿做到累得哭着睡了过去才收手去亲他。

他抱着自己的辅助躺着，抱得紧紧的，想着幸好你还在我身边。  
他的第一次就是和王柳羿，王柳羿见过他所有的样子，青涩的、成熟的，而他也见过王柳羿所有的样子——那些别人一辈子都看不到的样子。  
他们还要在一起更久一点，最好是一辈子那么久。  
“我爱你。”喻文波贴着自家omega的耳边说。  
收到表白的人不知道是没睡着还是已经把喻文波当成了习惯，乖巧地往人怀里钻了钻，小声说着“嗯”。  
“我也好爱你。”


End file.
